


Feel Good

by Kalloway



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The beginning of a good race.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'beginning'

Speed knew he shouldn't get cocky or too sure of himself, the race was still in its beginning laps. But the Mach 5 felt good, he felt good, and the track felt good. He'd taken an immediate lead and while he knew he'd likely not keep it-- not with the Shooting Star two lengths back --he knew he'd be able to get it back. 

It would be a good race, a bit of fun, it would feel good. The crowd needed a good show up there in the stands, and he-- 

\--the Shooting Star shot by him-- 

\--would give it.


End file.
